jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Echoes
|-| ACT2= |-| ACT3= |japname = エコーズ |engname = Reverb (English Localization) |user = Koichi Hirose |namesake = EchoesLove Deluxe - Vol.14 "Shueisha Jump Remix Diamond is Unbreakable Edition" P86 The origin of STANDS! Part 2 (Pink Floyd song) |gender = Male |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = (Anime) Romi Park (All-Star Battle/Eyes of Heaven) |destpower = E C B A |speed = E D B C |range = B B C D |durability = B B B C |precision = C C C C |potential = A A A B }} is the Stand of Koichi Hirose, featured primarily in Diamond Is Unbreakable. Rare among Stands, Echoes takes three distinct forms called "ACT"s, which Koichi may call upon alternately. Egg Manga Debut: Chapter 279, The Nijimura Brothers (6) Anime Debut: Episode 78, The Nijimura Brothers (2) Echoes' Egg form is not named, but it could be considered ACT0. Abilities Egg Throw: Though Koichi cannot move his Stand in this form, during his battle against Keicho, in trying his best he simply throws it at him while he is distracted. Nothing results, however, when Keicho intercepts this attack. Development Appearing during the battle against Keicho, though immobile and unresponsive to Koichi's command, Keicho becomes defensive, believing that it poses a threat to his father. Koichi calls on it in his battle against Tamami, during which it develops into ACT1. Appearance Echoes first appears as a large egg, cracks forming around it. Echoes ACT1 Manga Debut: Chapter 287, Koichi Hirose (Echoes) (4) Anime Debut: Episode 80, Koichi Hirose (Echoes) Abilities Sound Maker: Echoes ACT1 can write a sound effect in Katakana on anything, from human flesh to the ground, and have that sound repeat itself over and over with increasing volume. Echoes can shoot sound effects from both its tail and hands. This ability seems to allow it to also transfer words, as Koichi uses it to show his mother he is telling the truth. The effect can be broken with enough willpower, as Yukako dispels the writing that Koichi puts on her. It has the longest range of all Acts, and co go up to 50 meters from its user. But it is unclear if the marked words disappear if far enough. Development ACT1 hatched from its egg during Koichi's fight with Tamami, becoming the only version he can access until his confrontation with Yukako. Appearance ACT1 levitates, generally resembling a turtle, with a beak, and a long tail with two wheels at its base, the tip of which is pointed like a pen nib. Personality It speaks like a child, using nonsensical words and growls. It faithfully meets Koichi's command. Echoes ACT2 Manga Debut: Chapter 300, Yukako Yamagishi Is in Love (7) Anime Debut: Episode 83, Yukako Yamagishi Falls in Love (2) Abilities Sound Maker, ACT2: Echoes' second form increases its sound abilities beyond its first form's capabilities. When the kana is written on an object now, touching it activates the effect of the sound. For example, if the sound word hyoo ("whoosh") is written, it creates a gust of wind with increasing force. However, unlike ACT1, it is only able to shoot sound effects from its tail and thus can only make one at a time. Enhanced Speed: Foreshadowing the speed of ACT3, ACT2 gains a massive increase in speed on ACT1; fast enough to give the impression of disappearing into air. Development During the battle with Yukako, Koichi gains access to Echoes ACT2. Appearance ACT2 takes a more humanoid - though smaller - form. It still has a long tail with a pyramidal tip and shell-like outer areas. It has boots and heart-shaped kneepads. It has a large highcollar fused with shoulder weighs with "S2" written on the back. Personality Unlike ACT1, ACT2 is completely mute. Echoes ACT3 Manga Debut: Chapter 358, Sheer Heart Attack (5) Abilities Unlike Echoes' first two forms, ACT3 does not fly and has a much shorter effective range. However, it is extremely fast. Sound Maker, ACT3: Same as ACT2's Sound Maker. |Surī Furīzu}}: ACT3 rapidly punches its target before attributing a "freezing" or stopping effect by greatly increasing their effective weight. For example, Killer Queen's Sheer Heart Attack begins to sink into solid pavement. This effect lasts only if the target remains within 5 metres of ACT3. Development Koichi finally discovers Echoes ACT3 during his first confrontation with Kira. Appearance ACT3 is a completely humanoid Stand with turtle shell-like pieces on its body. Personality ACT3 has a somewhat independent and foul-mouthed personality, tending to quote John McClane, Bruce Willis' character from the Die Hard film series. In Video Games Cult Jump (GB) Echoes ACT1 appears without his Stand user, Koichi, as one of the ten characters from the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure franchise on the game. All-Star Battle (PS3) Trivia * According to JOJOVELLER, ACT1 is based on an alien larva but finally looked like an insect and ACT2 looks like a standing Coypu. * Echoes is the first Stand to have "ACT"s, and is only one of two known Stands to actually possess these, the other being Johnny Joestar's Tusk. Gallery Manga= Echoesact1.jpg|Act 1, JOJO A-GO!GO! EchoesAct2.jpg|Act 2, JOJO A-GO!GO! Echoes_Act_3.jpg|Act 3, JOJO A-GO!GO! EchoesPart5.jpg|Echoes' statistics in Part 5 Echoesegg.png|Echoes as an egg Echoes 0.png|Koichi attempting to control Echoes' egg form Echoes1hatch.jpg|Hatching Echoes ACT1 in Chapter 287 Echoes1.png|ACT1 is born EchoesKoichi.jpg|Echoes ACT1 using its Ability Koichissj.png|ACT2 with Koichi Bouncechoes2.jpg|Echoes ACT2 using its ability Echoesdead.png|ACT2's husk Echoes3.png|ACT3 is born Koichipic.jpg|Echoes ACT3 and Koichi SHA trapped.png|Sheer Heart Attack trapped by Echoes ACT3 Echoes1.jpg Echoes2.jpg |-| Anime= Echoes Egg Form.png|Echoes as an egg. Echoes hatches.png|Echoes ACT1 hatches from the egg. Echoes BELIEVE.png|Echoes ACT1 using its ability. Koichi with Echoes1.png|Echoes ACT1 with its master. Echoes around Tamami.png|Echoes ACT1 wraps around Tamami Kobayashi. Koichi's mom believing.png|Koichi's mom believes her son after hearing Echoes' plea. EchoesACT1 frozen.png|Echoes ACT1 hardens into a shell. EchoesACT2 is born.png|Echoes ACT2 hatches from the shell. EchoesACT2 forming word.png|Echoes ACT2 forming a new word. EchoesACT1 stats.png|Echoes ACT1's stats. Echoes3_glimpse.png|Glimpse of Echoes ACT3 in Chase EchoesAct1 Key Art.png|Key Art of Echoes ACT1 EchoesAct2 Key Art.png|Key Art of Echoes ACT2 |-| Game= L 5189f1a3831c8.jpg|Echoes ACT1's render in All-Star Battle L 5189f1a3a8383.jpg|Echoes ACT2's render in All-Star Battle L 5189f1a3e9e42.jpg|Echoes ACT3's render in All-Star Battle HiroseKoichi EchoesAct1 jojoeoh.png|Echoes ACT1's render in Eyes of Heaven HiroseKoichi EchoesAct2 jojoeoh.png|Echoes ACT2's render in Eyes of Heaven HiroseKoichi EchoesAct3 jojoeoh.png|Echoes ACT3's render in Eyes of Heaven References Site Navigation Category:Stands Category:Part 4 Stands Category:Part 5 Stands